


For Rose

by BatchSan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl would do anything for Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Rose

**Author's Note:**

> My first SU piece.

Pearl is atop of the world, or so she pretends. She's actually only on the floating island where Rose first told her about staying on Earth and fighting to protect it. That was fairly long ago, in human terms of time. 

She gazes up at the sky above her, at the moon and the heavens thinking of the many worlds that exist out there. But moreso, she thinks of Rose. 

Her fingers twitch beneath her shorts as she pictures soft pink curls and a smile brighter than any star. Pearl whimpers at the thought of Rose speaking softly to her like she did when she didn't want the others to hear. She doesn't speak of strategies or hidden caches of weapons, but instead of compliments and urging Pearl's fingers faster and deeper. 

Pearl bites her lip, shudders as her hand picks up the pace as she obeys. For Pearl, she could never do anything but obey Rose, even though Rose gave her the freedom to do as she pleased. She followed her blindly with her heart and still did so in her imagination.

 _'You're so close,'_ Rose whispers in her mind. 

Panting now, Pearl speeds up, wanting to come so badly. For Rose.

Afterward, she lays there, inhaling the smells of life around her for the simple sake of doing so. Rose, she thinks, would've wanted her to.


End file.
